Josael
Lord Josael, raised in a foster family as Jack Delmont, and known as Slim Jim during his early captaincy of the Siren's Wail, is an adventurer and pirate in the Eastern Sea. After serving aboard the Wallasalki, Josael led a mutiny which saw him rise as captain of the ship and renaming it Siren's Wail. This event led to his rise as a pirate lord on Brimhaven where he also served the Godless in their campaigns and expeditions on the open sea. During his wanderlust on Karamja, Josael befriended local tribes and became enamored by the spiritual forces therein, protecting them alongside the shamans. After lending his service to House Vekon in repaying a life debt, Josael was commissioned a colonel in Kandarin's Armed Forces and led armsmen to the Fremennik Isles to suppress rebellions there, though failed to recover artifacts. He briefly served on the council of House Aren, but later abandoned his desire to lead within the family. After being killed by an Ordo leader named Kharon, Josael's soul traveled into the realm of Limbo where he went mad, believing Limbo's aspect of Lumbridge Castle to be his ship. He was later retrieved from Limbo by Vynriette Aren and continues sailing the open sea in defiance of god's and nations. Personality Josael has often been considered to have a brash attitude to his own machinations. Such as when he is providing counsel with others, he will often go through strenuous means to assert his opinion on a matter and press his own solution if it means achieving his goals. Reticent in his private dealings, he will almost never reveal his intentions unless they will culminate into achieving his desires. To Josael, the world is better off without perfection and although he may side with a faction, that does not necessarily mean his allegiances won't shift later should a better opportunity arise. However, this shouldn't be confused with his own genuineness since he is not Machiavellian in nature, but favors adventure more than anything. It should also be noted that Josael takes almost nothing seriously unless in dangerous circumstances. His comments towards bar patrons have been taken as misogynistic, xenophobic, and even racist, however, this was all said in what he finds to be good humor. Josael is cursed with Aren blood as he is the son of Caius Aren. During the War of Occupation in Misthalin, his curse of paranoia became evident as he was scouting for Union soldiers. Since reaching adulthood, he's able to counteract paranoia by thinking decisively in the face of overwhelming or dangerous odds. He's also well known for his penchant for Grog and tobacco imported from the outskirts of Kharazi jungle, both of which may be used to subside his curse. Appearance Josael has dark black hair and green eyes like his father Caius, along with a few distinctive Aren features. Kharidian heritage is apparent in his skin tone as his mother was from Al Kharid. His hair is usually twisted in small dread braids, with a chime attached to one of his braids, while also sporting a medium length beard. Most of his attire is an acquired meld of eastern and western gear since he has traveled extensively. His black captain's hat with red trim and raven's feathers becoming his signature, he wears it with pride since becoming captain of the Siren's Wail. He can often be seen wielding his obsidian rapier and an ornate crimson dagger he acquired in the captain's cabin of his ship after his mutiny. Abilities Josael is a practicing aquamancer with experience in two of the four primary elements. As a young boy, his emotional responses to anger often erupted in fire spells which he later learned to control through the mediation of Andrus Vekon. Dissatisfied with fire magic and taken to life at sea, he later began practicing aquamancy- another natural affinity due to a blood relation to Kendrick Aren. This chosen specialty was further enforced once he was given the Aren ring of power, Aquis, by Demyx Aren. Since boyhood, Josael has a mastery grasp of swordsmanship, preferring to arm himself with longswords or his obsidian rapier which he obtained on Karamja. He trained in the army of Lord Terrowin in Misthalin, in addition to stints alongside the Misthalinian Army. Leaving Misthalin, he later commissioned in the Kandarian Navy where he practiced archery and developed his passion for sword-dueling. Artifacts and Possessions * Josael's white short sword he received as loot from a bar fight in Falador. * Ornate crimson dagger - Found in the captains cabin of the Wallasalki (later renamed Siren's Wail post-mutiny). The dagger possesses a design usually seen in weaponry crafted from the Eastern Lands. * Aquis - an Aren ring of power originally crafted during the grandmastership of Kendrick Aren as a gift to his sister Lauralei. It's a blurite ring centered with a large sapphire and bolsters the wearers ability to cast water magic. The sapphire is engraved with the letter 'A'. This ring was gifted to Josael by Demyx Aren for agreeing to participate alongside the Crow faction in the Second Aren Civil War. * Amulet of Darjur Misrah - This amulet radiates beautiful colors and is crafted from divine stones found at the site of Ullek in the southern Kharidian Desert. The amulet designates the beholder as sheikh of the Misrah clan. Upon his arrival to the desert, Josael traveled to Al Kharid to retrieve the amulet. * Deliverance; An obsidian rapier wrought by a blacksmith in Brimhaven and featuring a jagged edge along the blade. * (1) Thunderstone - A rare gem only found in Karamja. Gifted to him by the elemental spirit Thul. Biography Early Life Josael Misrah-Aren was born to Vasandra Misrah in Al Kharid nearly a year after she briefly held affection for Caius Aren. Her father, Darjur Misrah, found that a bastard in the family would be unacceptable. Once Vasandra died in childbirth due to complications, Darjur took the babe Josael to Misthalin where he'd leave him in the care of the Varrock Orphanage. He'd later be adopted by the Delmont's, a farming family in central Misthalin. As he was named Josael by his mother but the Delmont's had trouble pronouncing his name, they called him Jackael or simply Jack for short. He was often teased by being labeled 'Jackal' by his foster father, a slight on his Kharidian ethnicity but in good humor. Jack grew up with an understanding of his parentage based on the minimal mediation of a Misrah servant named Nedine. Upon the death of Jack's maternal uncles and no heir to the Misrah, Nedine sought him out hoping to take the boy back to Al Kharid, however, the Delmont's refused to allow him to be taken. This love the Delmont family held for the boy would be felt by him from then until much later in his adulthood. However, as a teenager, there was a brief stint in which Jack tapped into his Aren affinity for magic within his bloodline and casted a fire strike over a portion of the Delmont gardens. His foster father casted him out of the household after this incident, resulting in Jack to travel north where he'd arrive in Varrock. Despite being exiled from home, Jack would later forgive the Delmont's and vow to return with reparations for this mistake. Having been exiled from his home, Jack took up residence in the slums of Varrock, renting a room from the local apothecary. For four gold pieces a day, he'd work in the apothecary's store and begin learning various ingredients used by the local magi to concoct potions. As he frequented the Blue Moon Inn, many of Jack's friends were the petty thieves in the city and he made several enemies of the Phoenix Gang. He befriended the future Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, Galean Delmar, though the two held a rocky relationship as Josael tended to borrow more money than he could repay. War of the Occupation During the invasion and occupation of Varrock by the Dragonkin Worshippers, Jack was caught stealing from a stall in the city square and would be thrown out of the southern gates to the city by the local authorities for this. This being the second exile in his life, Jack refused to uphold it. Unable to return to Varrock, he aided a local friend in sending supplies south to Lord Terrowin's Army; a rebel force rallied to take Varrock. He'd find work within the army and enlist as a foot soldier. Aside from assisting scouting parties, he saw action at the Battle of Lum-Bridge when his regiment took Union soldiers head on at the focal point of the battle, a bridge over the River Lum. Gaining nothing from this onslaught, he and a few other soldiers descended a hill and swam across the river only to arrive on the other side and flank Union soldiers. The battle would later be a minor victory for Lord Terrowin. Jack received no commendations as he was still in his late teens. However, he managed to collect a small income during his time in service. Once the war had ended and House Lansing rose to power in Varrock, Jack would return to the city and live out of the taverns. Meeting Andrus and Kandarin During one of his usual nights in the Blue Moon Inn, Jack befriended Andrus Vekon, a younger teen still not far from his age. Andrus would later employ Jack as a household guard to his family in order to prevent him from living in poverty and being indebted to the locals in the city. The young man now served House Vekon at their Varrockian estate. As he and Andrus became a great duo, they'd make a reputation for themselves around the city and it's outskirt inn's by drinking heavily, singing, or frequenting brothel's. Once the Vekon rose to power again in their home kingdom of Kandarin, Jack would move to Ardougne for a fresh start. The journey to Kandarin helped him realize that he had not seen enough of the world and therefore he received a commission in the Kandarian navy due to Andrus' connections. As an ensign, Jack served aboard the HMS Zwei-hander as a gunner and took action during the Cannonade of Oo'glog. He was later reassigned to the HMS Copernicus to assist in the blockade of Kardia. Once his contract with the navy had ended and the incumbent King Tyrek had murdered his own cousin and Jack's best friend, Andrus, he chose to protect himself by finally taking on his birth name of Josael Misrah. He'd then sign up as a cook within the Red Stripe Trading Company aboard the Titan. Sailing the High Seas Serving aboard the Titan for no more than a few days, the crew was shipwrecked after a fierce battle against Angus McPherson's man o' war and Josael would find himself waking up on the shores of Karamja. Desperate to survive and reunite with his crew, he foraged the area for food and stumbled upon a machete which he used to carve through the jungle along the shoreline in search of remnants of the Titan or his crew members. A few nights after the shipwreck, Josael arrived to find a deckhand Ned who was high upon a coconut tree attempting to retrieve fresh coconuts. Not only had he found Ned, but also the makeshift camp the crew set up at the beach nearby. Taking up his companion, Ned and Josael would go into the jungles for a hunt to prepare meals for the next several nights. It wasn't long before the remaining crew had been found by the Wallasalki, a merchant sloop of Red Stripe, and were taken aboard to join their crew. Josael resumed his post as cook although he managed to help out as a deckhand whenever necessary. He befriended more members of the Titan's former crew such as Liam and Bosun Skye. During a brief excursion to Brimhaven, the crew would purchase slaves from the local populace to serve as deckhands before setting sail for Port Sarim where they'd dock before continuing a voyage east. Spending time in Sarim, some of the crew including Josael would travel north to frequent Falador, namely the Rising Sun Inn. They'd establish a reputation for fierce brawls and would often be chased from the pub, only to return some days later. Bosun Skye even managed to recruit several deckhands from the tavern, most notably the surgeon and one of Josael's favorite companions, Doc. At some point during their time in Port Sarim, Josael and Doc infiltrated the customs office in Rimmington and set it alight. They managed to steal away two crates of Karamjan rum and murder two customs agents before setting the building on fire and fleeing. At some point during their misadventures on the mainland, Josael and the first mate Liam McSorley caught rumor of the state of the kingdom of Misthalin. A negligent King Darian had allowed Josael's former home to be attacked by dark wizards of the Ordo Magi without the government retaliating. Whilst Darian and a paramour relaxed in a country estate, the two sailors attacked the manor and kidnapped the King, taking him back to Sarim during nightfall and stowing him in the Wallasalki's cargo hold. This event marked a succession in Misthalin in which the kingdom fell back into the hands of House Remanis. Josael bonded well enough with the crew that he'd become Bosun before their voyage to the Arc region of the Wushanko Isles. An Eastern Voyage Continuing eastward, the Wallasalki arrived in Waiko during a mid-day. The beauty and culture of the Eastern lands was a wondrous sight to Josael and he quickly came to admire the island. Once they docked and the crew ventured into the market, Josael and Skye would purchase some sake, rice patties, sushi, and exotic fish, from the market in order to fulfill the crew's bellies after a long journey. Whilst the deckhands maintained the ship, Josael wandered Waiko in search of brief misadventures. He found a small cavern during their stay in Waiko in which he'd use as a getaway location for rest, although he intended to bury his own accumulated valuables there much later. Discontent and boredom would soon settle amongst the crew as the Wallasalki remained in port much longer than necessary. It wouldn't take long before they each realized that the infamous Captain Porter and his mistress had been spending the wages on the island. Obviously, this caused chaos on the ship and in the absence of the captain, Josael and Bosun Skye devised a plan to mutiny. A Mutiny Amuck In the late evening on the 35 Raktuber, the sea winds howled against the sails of the Wallasalki. However, the ship didn't find itself at sea. Instead, they had all spent several weeks docked at Waiko while the captain spent their wages ashore in the local market. Bosun Slim Jim and Master Skye were seen mingling often among the deck, speaking to various crew members and ensuring their loyalty to the ship. Once Captain Porter had returned with his paramour Rosa, the crew seemed to be prepared, or at least hoping, that they'd cast off into the sea on another voyage to the West. But this was not so. "Cap'n, are we finally leaving this island? Eyes are getting soggy we've been here so long." Asked the bosun, arching a brow. "Nay, bosun. Stay your tongue and watch the scalley's for me, eh?" The captain replied coldly, a gust of sake on the man's breath. Without another word, Captain Porter had entered his cabin with Rosa and wouldn't return for the rest of the night. With a single nod to Skye, the cogs were in motion. Silently, the ship crept off into the night and coasted along the calm seas. Slim took to the helm, his eyes adjusting in the night to look for splotches of dark shadows along the ocean horizon, their only torch to the darkness being the constellations in the sky. Once a figure had been seen in the distance, casting a pall over the stars ahead, it was notably a hill of sorts and sure enough, upon sailing closer at half-mast, the outline of a small island became dimly visible to the crew. The cap'n and his wench slept quietly the entire way, their bellies full of the rice wine. It was near midnight by the time the ship made it to this small uncharted isle. The first to awake the Captain and his mistress were two bulky Karamjan slave men, clad in boiled leathers they had recently been given. In a frenzy, they awoke Porter and quickly escorted he and his mistress from the cabin. The captain was flustered, asking a series of questions to his crew. Hushed silence was all they received in return as they were whisked across the deck and towards a rowboat. Slim and Skye appeared just as they were rushed into the boat. Slim possessed a tricorne and after a brief gesture in which he dusted it off briskly, he donned the hat and gave Porter a cheap grin. "Lower them down and ensure they make it ashore." The two Karamjan men rushed into the rowboat amid the raging shouts from Benedict and the cries of his mistress. They would set off into the night, seen only by a single lantern. Taking a rigging into his own left hand, Josael stepped upon the barrier of the starboard just above where the rowboat had been lowered. He looked among the crew, his body swaying to and fro as he gripped the thick rope tied to the mast. "To the only countrymen and kinsmen I ever knew, look amongst yerselves and tell me of a time when we were truly rewarded. For all the soldiers and kingsmen of our homelands, there is naught a more sturdy and capable crew I'd trust my wits with. You are fine men and women, wrought by the sea itself and bred aboard the Wallasalki. But I say to you now, we have but one chance tonight to make a legacy for ourselves. To do what should've been done the moment we disembarked in Waiko and saw the greed in that man's eyes," he pointed in the direction of the rowboat and the cries of Benedict Porter. "But no more shall we wipe the sweat off our brow for 'im- that sea urchin of a man. No, as free sailors we will take this ship for ourselves." He looked amongst the crew once more, narrowing his eyes. "Any man or woman who disagrees, you are certainly free to walk the plank and swim ahead for your beloved. But for those who stay, let you be a free peoples. May you squander in the riches of the green lands to the west, the silk routes of Kharidian vessels, the tropical jungles of Karamja, and the salty archaic treasures of these 'ere eastern lands! Let you be free, lest you want nothing but shackles. And let me, your Captain, steer you justly towards fame upon our ship-... the Siren's Wail!" And so, Josael took the captaincy of the ship. Upon the return of the two Karamjan escorts from marooning Captain Porter and his mistress, the Siren's Wail set sail for the Kharidian Desert. Unbeknownst to many aboard the ship, Josael had chosen the name Siren's Wail after hearing legends of the ancestral spear of House Sartosa of the same name. Thus, he named the sloop in honor of this weapon he had hoped to wield one day. The ship anchored in a small cove off the southern shore of the mainland not far from the mouth of the River Elid. Josael would then find ways to smuggle himself and a few of his crew into Menaphos from Pollnivneach via a ferryman so long as they complied with local laws so as to avoid raising suspicion. This policy of adherence to Menaphos customs and laws would be strictly enforced by Josael and those who disobeyed would soon find themselves without a ship to serve aboard. Return to Kandarin Wandering the desert near the River Elid in search of a group of bandits, Josael stopped in Pollnivneach to have an ale and possibly spot the group he was searching for. However, he was met there at the pub by none other than the lich Demyx Aren and uncomfortably introduced himself after Demyx was caught staring. They each discussed each other in unorthodox introductions and eventually Josael revealed that he too shared Aren blood and that his father was Caius Aren. Demyx took this into consideration and invited Josael to join the civil war within the Aren sparked by Demyx himself. Hesitant at first, Josael only agreed so long as he had permission to plunder the ancient Aren institutions that they would attack so that his crew would receive a share of the loot from the conflict. Demyx also gifted Josael with the Aren ring of power, Aquis, which gave him enhanced control over aquamancy. With this mutual agreement, Josael embarked from the desert and the Siren's Wail sailed for Kandarin. The ship docked at the port in Ardougne but not before being hassled by Khazard troops down the coastline and some goods seized. Josael planned to retrieve his stolen items from Port Khazard after he'd pay his respects to High King Axel Vekon. Upon making port in Ardougne, Josael and the crew enjoyed what the capital had to offer before the captain made his way to the castle for an audience with the High King. Josael returned to the castle in Ardougne as though he had returned to a long lost home. After sauntering in and teasing the stone-demeanored Vectori guardsmen, he made his acquaintance with Axel. For the first time in his life, Josael humbly offered his condolences and apologized to the High King for not being present to protect Andrus from his own murder at the hands of Tyrek. Axel graciously accepted his apology and offered he and his crew the opportunity to earn some gold from Kandarin. In demanding his crew be paid the wages of a Kandarian naval officer in gold and whiskey, Josael would be tasked with escorting two members of the royal family north to the Fremennik Province where they'd search for archaic Vekonic artifacts. They came to an agreement and with his gold being escorted to the ship, Josael returned to inform the crew and have an icebreaker ram attached to the front of the ship. While this mission would've been rewarding, Josael was paid and never summoned to carry out the deed. Assuming the High King would contact him at a later date, the pirate captain sailed away south to the newly arisen Kingdom of Arenvale as a guest. His cousin, Vynriette Aren, had been placed upon the throne. He ultimately sought to meet his paternal kin and decide whether or not they were worth assisting in the future. Since his dealings with the lich Demyx Aren, Josael has always been skeptical of the family. His skepticism proved itself as the moment he arrived in Yanille, the capital of Arenvale, he was met by the Queen and his cousins, serving her as infantry captain's of sort. Josael was immediately put off by their nonchalant discussion about the undead creeping below the city. When the two cousins were tasked with rallying the Aren forces to combat this threat, Josael and Vynriette walked away as she questioned him about his life. He was short, knowing very little of the Aren and his own father. After a brief run to the tavern where Vynri fetched him a bottle of gin, the two continued their walk back to the town square. There, the two cousins appeared again. After Vynriette offered Josael a letter of marque, he declined. The captain then departed Yanille, once again disappointed with the demeanor of his kin and the political climate of Kandarin altogether. Brimhaven After departing Kandarin, the Siren's Wail set sail for Karamja. Upon their arrival, Josael proceeded into town, allowing the crew to take up quarters and leisure in the local inn. Finding himself curious of the surrounding jungle side and the local tales of treasures deep into the jungles, he set off to discover these rumors. With his machete, he cut through a mile of jungle brush before arriving at an ancient site of sorts, appearing to be a shrine. Veined in the rocks of this shrine was what Josael recognized as gold ore. Before he could step forward, a woman appeared to be caressing the rocks and garbed in the tatters of a Karamjan tribal. Very evidently, she was a spiritual caretaker. The woman was Kalima Vai, a local shaman. After a very hesitant stand-off, the two engaged in a manner of debate with Josael flooding her with questions of the site and her relevance to it. Kalima spoke of the island's elemental spirits, such as Thul and Myrmidia. Thul being an elemental of thunder, and Myrmidia of water. Scoffing at the idea that there were any other divine powers relevant to the world other than the gods of the mainland, Josael was then abruptly introduced to Thul by Kalima's summoning. Quickly, the embodiment of Thul seemed to arise from the site and descended over Josael. Struck in disbelief and proven ignorant by his prior denial, he simply kneeled before the elemental. Thul, amused by the captain's humility, gifted him a thunderstone; a rare gem found only in Karamja and used by the tribals to request favors from the spirits of the island. Satisfied by this gift, Josael vowed to return to the site and later Kalima's village. Although typically such wonders would have a price to Josael, he genuinely sought to learn more about the island's inhabitants and their mystical nature. The meeting with Thul had awaken not only a sense of curiosity for Josael, but he also saw that there could be a powerful benefit to learning more about the various element's of the island. Josael still possesses the thunderstone gifted by Thul and often returns to Karamja to assist the shamans in fighting back corruption over their spiritual forces. Joining the Godless In hoping to satisfy his crew which had suffered from boredom in recent weeks, Josael had intended to raid the coastline of the mainland in order to acquire enough wealth and artillery to bolster the defenses of Brimhaven so as to protect their new haven from invaders. As they docked into Port Sarim and the crew went ashore for the taverns, Josael had joined them albeit his attention wandered to the Godless emissary Holstein speaking outside of the nearby pub. Having referred to his experiences in Karamja and abroad, Josael had always thought fondly of the Godless faction since the beginning of the Sixth Age, but his efforts to acquaint himself with them never proved enough due to outside constraints. Now a ship captain with a considerable reputation, Josael was keen on learning more about the group and their fight against the gods. As he considered the spirits of Karamja and the island's inhabitants to be threatened by the various faith's of the mainland, Josael took his first step into joining the Godless and was directed to their citadel, Masakados, to be recruited by Strategos Suriel. As he made his way to the citadel via the portal north of Sarim, Josael arrived in time for a disastrous storm to plague the island and shift it far into the east of it's original location. The agents and civilians alike had now been stranded, including Josael, giving him some irritation as his thoughts lie with the crew back in Sarim. Regardless of his restlessness, the captain made his way to the fortress after being directed by the civilians. There he met with Suriel upon the rooftop of the keep and offered his services to the Godless. Despite his past negligence of the Sixth Age conflict, Josael felt an obligation to forget his petty squabbles at sea and trade them for a cause worth fighting for. Besides, without the rule of the gods, Gielinor would be free for mankind to make their stand against other mortal races, which would be more beneficial to his future endeavors. After agreeing to act as an agent of the Godless in Karamja with clauses to protect the spiritual life of the tribals there, Josael would be blindsided by Suriel's offer to appoint him in command of the faction's naval forces, were he to prove useful to the organization. Agreeing to this, Josael then gave navigational directions to reposition the citadel back to the mainland. Magistrate of Brimhaven and expedition to the Lost Grove In addition to serving as the Magistrate of Brimhaven, popularly elected by local pirates, Josael continued to serve the Godless as an agent. He organized a makeshift fleet which was never put to use due to low manning. At some point between his excursions from Karamja to Port Sarim, Josael volunteered to lead an expedition to the newly discovered Lost Grove in the Western Sea. He was accompanied by several members of the Godless and a team of diviners in order to study the island. Upon arrival, the group was skeptical of what could await them in the forests of the Grove. Josael, growing impatient by the hesitancy, offered to lead them from the head of the pack so as to clear the way for any hostile races. As the island was mostly harmless, they managed to safely navigate through the large trees and open pathways. The group made it to a large circular opening with what Josael described as "an egg" placed in it's center. The object evidently contained potent anima fragments once the diviners studied it's appearance. They also encountered a former member of the Godless turned traitor, Rosaline Haines. The leader of the diviners exchanged words with Haines until their own departure and Josael's curiosity led him to explore the island. Although this wouldn't last for long as he was also curious as to why Rosaline had been so hated by the organization. He approached her and the two spoke at great length. As Josael was known to be malicious to some degree, he concocted a plan with Rosaline to help her gain access to the citadel if she'd only pretend to be his prisoner. Binding her hands in rope, Josael later brought her back in tow to Brimhaven where they'd await the leaders of the Godless to arrive. Suriel and Darkauro were skeptical with the situation, being that the Rosaline they knew wouldn't have surrendered to Josael so easily. As she was being interrogated, Josael departed the hut on Brimhaven to drop off a teleportation beacon at the Godless citadel, Markasados. Upon his return to Karamja, he learned that Rosaline had been executed. Taking a vacation of sorts from the Godless and the open sea, Josael returned to Kandarin where he was warmly received by the Aren. Axel Vekon also granted him a colonelcy in the infantry, hoping that Josael would quell any rumors of rebellion in the north. Gallery Trivia * Josael was originally meant to be a cook in Red Stripe but having the character so similar to his Aren character, the player fused the two. * Although raised in a peasant household, Josael learned to read and write through the mediation and tutelage of Andrus Vekon. His pirate speak is mostly evident while drinking, though he is quite literate. * After his death, Josael's name was added to the memorial stone of the Godless. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Aren Category:Misthalin Category:Sailor Category:Kharidian Category:Pirates Category:Adventurer Category:Mercenaries Category:The Godless Faction Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Godless Category:Amaranth Category:Orphans Category:Varrockian Category:Noble Category:Thief